


Meowments Like This

by niallhoranbitches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, domestic AU, seriously this is nothing more than fluff and kitten paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhoranbitches/pseuds/niallhoranbitches
Summary: Harry adopts a kitten, Louis is not amused but, in fact, he is and Zayn just wants to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We’re celebrating the one week anniversary of [ ‘s birthday! So... I’ve did a thing. Hope you'll enjoy.](http://ifheartscouldfly.tumblr.com/)

Harry was an adult. A responsible, young adult, who was able to make his own wise decisions. And taking home the small cat he had found was definitely one of those.

On one surprisingly sunny October afternoon, while he was going home from work, he spotted that little kitten, sitting on the bench in the middle of the park. He (as it turned out later) meowed at Harry sadly, cooking his head to the side as soon as the boy came closer. The kitten was tan with white paws and crazy-shaped white spots on his back. He was definitely too small to be left alone like that.

“You’re lost, little lad?” Harry asked, extending his arm slowly. His concerns about scaring the kitten were gratuitous. Tiny head just bumped into Harry’s hand and he heard quiet purring.

If Harry had needed any sign to decide whether he should take the kitten home or not, the doubts would disappear in that exact second. The cat trusted him. He was _chosen_.

And when Harry was heading towards the house with a kitten wrapped securely in his scarf, he couldn’t be more happy.

 

“Haz?”

He froze, hearing his name being called by Louis, hand holding a bottle of milk stopped halfway to the fridge. Sending a nervous glance towards the entrance of the kitchen, he put the milk into the fridge and closed the door.

“Harold?” Louis called again from where he was undressing in the hall.

Knowing that pretending he’s not there was futilely, Harry answered, trying to sound nonchalant. “Yeah?”

“Why did you dye our cat?”

“I didn’t dye our cat, Lou.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“That’s really weird, you know? Because our cat is _fucking ginger_ right now.”

“He’s not _ginger_ ,” Harry mumbled to himself, “he’s tan.”

Louis didn’t hear him and also he didn’t say anything more, so Harry got back to taking out the groceries. He was placing the tangerines into a neat pile in the basket when his boyfriend’s voice reached his ears again.

“Harold? Can you come here for a sec, please?”

Putting the last fruit on top of the tangerine mountain, he went to the living room. Harry hovered near the doorframe when he saw that Louis was standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed.

“Do you... need anything?” the curly haired boy asked cautiously.

“Actually, yes.” Louis said. “I need to know how, when and why our one kitten became two kittens. Mind explaining?”

With that, Louis pointed his chin at the couch. When Harry looked there, he saw Zayn sleeping peacefully, curled into a ball on his usual spot. On the other side, the new kitten was pacing around the small cushion. Harry smiled, but his face fell a bit when he glanced back at Louis’ unamused expression.

“Well…” Harry started slowly. “Surprise?”

“I’ve agreed for ONE, Styles.” Louis deadpanned. “Who did you steal it from?”

Harry’s expression changed to offended when he said, “I didn’t steal him! I’ve saved him!”

His boyfriend just raised an eyebrow at him, looking like a disappointed parent. Which was ridiculous, if you’d ask Harry.

“He was all alone, Louis! Alone in the big, bad world, Louis. Should I just leave him there, Louis?”

“Hate to break it to you, but sadly there are a lot of kittens out there in the big bad world and you can’t adopt them all, my dear Harold.”

“I know that,” the curly haired boy pouted. “But I’m not gonna throw Niall out right now! He’s in the family now.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Louis walked past Harry and entered the kitchen to make himself some tea. Sending one more loving glance towards the cats, Harry followed his boyfriend.

“Some day you’ll adopt a baby without letting me know, won’t you?” Louis said, taking a mug out of the drawer. “And what’s with that name? Neil. What the fuck?”

“It’s Niall, not Neil,” Harry mumbled.

***

Zayn was taking his well-deserved nap, when something nudged his side. Not feeling like waking up yet, he just ignored it. But that annoying nudging hadn’t stopped and eventually something heavy lay on top of him. He hissed, finally opening his eyes and wriggled away from what trapped him. He heard a happy noise and his head snapped in that direction.

When Zayn turned around, he saw a cat. It was really surprising. Especially, when that cat looked nothing like the one that Zayn saw sometimes on the glassy thing in his misters bedroom. That one was black, just like Zayn himself, and the new’s fur was really fair and his eyes were bright blue. Zayn had never seen him before. However the stranger seemed very pleased to see Zayn, his tail lifted high when he was looking at Zayn with head cocked to the side. The black kitten was more wary, watching the new guy carefully. Zayn jerked back a bit when the other cat took a step towards him, but he didn't run away. He was a brave cat, he wasn't going to be scared by some little, soft-furred kitten. Before the latter could do anything more, Mister Harry entered the room and moved towards the couch.

“How are my kittens doing? Did you get to know each other?” he said with a smile and sat on the floor in front of the sofa.

Harry was nice. He was playing with Zayn all the time and was letting him sleep on his lap. He was really cuddly and warm. The other mister, Louis, wasn’t giving him as many cuddles and he was often annoyed at him, but Zayn loved him too. Whenever Harry wasn’t home, he lay down on the couch and hugged Zayn close to his chest and stroked his fur. It was lovely to take a nap like this.

Seeing that Harry was moving his hand, Zayn closed his eyes, waiting for mister to pet him. However, nothing happened for a while, so he peeked one eye open. Zayn growled when he noticed that the new lad is getting all the attention.

“Is someone jealous?” Harry said, scratching behind Zayn’s ears with his other hand. “No need to be, Zaynie! This is Niall. I hope you two can be friends.”

The fair one, Niall, meowed happily and jumped into Zayn’s direction. _Jumped_ , not walked like a normal cat would. The black kitten have no idea why the other had to be so fidgety and moving and _annoying_. But he was going to stay here, apparently, so Zayn needed to get used to him. He hoped that he’d just let Zayn sleep in peace.

 

He did not.

Later that day when Zayn was taking his second, post-eating nap, something heavy hit his side. He hissed, jumping up a bit. His sleepy eyes looked around until he spotted a ball, rolling on the floor near him. A small noise reached his ears. Niall stood a few steps away, his head and tail turned down when he was looking at Zayn with apologetic eyes. After making sure that Zayn don’t mind, he came closer and nudged his head into the black kitten’s side, purring softly. His fur was really soft and fluffy and Zayn really liked how it felt next to his, but he was supposed to be angry. Or annoyed at least.

Giving a short huff as an only answer, Zayn walked away from where he was napping near the heater. He probably should move to the couch. Niall and his stupid ball won’t bother him there.

Curling into a ball on his favourite pillow, he was closing his eyes to fall asleep again. Before he did that, he glanced at Niall. The fair kitten was standing in the same spot and watched Zayn, his tail dangling joylessly. Zayn ignored the tug in his heart. If someone should be sad right now, it definitely shouldn’t be Zayn.

 

Even after a few days of knowing Niall, Zayn was sure about one thing. That kitten was really persistent. The black cat hadn’t managed to fall asleep properly when his peace was interrupted by a quiet purr. Zayn’s ear twitched in that direction, but he refused to open his eyes. There was some rustling beside him and then the noise repeated, louder, sounding more like a pleading meow now. And… well, Zayn wasn’t cruel. Opening his eyes, Zayn lifted his head to look at Niall.

The tan cat was sitting on the couch, keeping some distance between himself and Zayn. As soon as he noticed that the latter had woken up, Niall’s tail jumped upwards. With his nose, he nudged something towards Zayn and looked at him with hopeful expression.

Cocking his head to the side, Zayn looked down. His eyes shone with excitement, when he spotted a thin, silvery-blue thing. It was some kind of shimmery, rustling material and it was the prettiest thing that Zayn had ever seen. He looked back at Niall, to make sure that the fair kitten was offering it to him. Instead of an answer, Niall scooted closer and lay down next to Zayn, resting his head on Zayn’s back.

It was… _new_. Zayn wasn’t used to having such a cuddly kitten around. He deliberated whether he should move away or stay like this. However, after a while the black cat became really sleepy and Niall’s back was a really good pillow, if you’d ask Zayn. Little puffs of warm breath tickled Zayn’s side and eventually, he decided that Niall’s company wasn’t all that bad. Hiding his face in soft, fair fur, Zayn lazily licked the other kitten’s ear and fell asleep shortly after.

 

 

“Louis!” Harry whispered loudly, running out of the living room to find his boyfriend. “Where are you?”

“Here, what happened?” Louis yelled, making Harry cringe.

The curly haired boy entered the kitchen, from where Louis’ voice came, waving his arms and shushing his boyfriend. Ignoring the disoriented look on the smaller boy’s face, Harry took his hand and dragged him to the living room.

“Look!” Harry cooed silently, pointing at the couch. “See how adorable they are together?”

The kittens were sleeping. Which wasn’t anything _that_ surprising, because it had been too quiet for the last hour or so. Laying flat on their bellies, they were sleeping side by side in the exact centre of the couch. Their paws were stretched comfortably like a starfish. But the thing that droved Harry mad, was probably the fact that Zayn’s left front paw was resting on Niall’s.

“You know it’s probably an accident?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

He might or might not find it cute as well, but he wasn’t going to act like a madman because of the kittens, thank you very much. It was Harry’s job.

“This is love, not an accident.” Harry stated before nudging Louis side with his elbow. “Besides, I know you, Tomlinson. I’ve seen you napping with them and I’ve seen that you’ve been giving Niall extra food, when I’m not looking. You _love_ them.”

“You’re mad,” was Louis’ only answer. “Come on, crazy cat lady, I’ve made us tea.”


End file.
